


救赎第一部21

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部21

第21章   
　　梦境里，旭凤一直在跑，他的背后化出火红的羽翼，几乎要现出真身来。  
　　凤凰振翅，扶摇直上九千里。  
　　梦球里云烟袅袅，只在凤翼扫过时才会露出白玉般的云阶。  
　　一层又一层，连绵不绝，没有尽头。  
　　那是通往九霄云殿的长廊。  
　　但是他终究没有飞到尽头，天后的人赶到，将他拦了下来。  
　　“让开。”旭凤手握赤霄，羽翼自行变作金色战甲。  
　　梦球充满了愤怒，悲伤，失望。  
　　润玉从未见过旭凤这般愤怒，他手中的剑指的不是敌人，而是母神的亲信。他的战甲防卫的不是魔族，而是母神的心腹。  
　　蓝色的所见梦，这是真实的发生过的事。  
　　润玉静静看着，他不信旭凤会动手。但旭凤真的动手了，众人合力也挡不住战神一击，凤凰再度展开羽翼，这一次他要冲到九霄云殿，去保护他最重要的人。  
　　梦球的灰雾渐渐散开，温暖的光芒慢慢透了出来。  
　　他要去救谁，是锦觅吗？  
　　润玉觉得自己的心正在被毒蛇缠绕，他的五脏正在被嫉妒的毒液腐蚀。  
　　旭儿，就算你飞到了九霄云殿也没有用，你夺不走觅儿，你只会被她用冰刃捅穿内丹真元。  
　　已经看到九霄云殿的屋宇了，快了，快到了。  
　　梦球里的光芒越来越盛，充满了欢喜。  
　　但是他再一次被拦了下来，那个人带了母神的懿旨，他无法抗拒。  
　　意料之中，润玉冷笑，同时也更加疑惑。这与大婚那日的情形完全不同，难道旭儿想要去救的人不是锦觅？但放眼天界，又有谁能让他这般在意？  
　　很快他就明白了。  
　　旭凤找到了水神，求他赶往九霄云殿。  
　　天雷地火，莲台业火。  
　　那日他代洞庭三万水族受刑，奄奄一息几乎身死。  
　　那一日，他以为终于得到了父帝的认可，“我将五方天将交于你，希望你能恪尽职守，保得天界太平。”  
　　那一日，他听到父帝亲口对他说：“哪怕不是因为你，我也有办法灭了龙鱼一族。”  
　　那一日，他终于明白，他的出生不过是一场笑话，他的存在，只是父帝制衡天后和羽族的一枚棋子。  
　　其实他早就知道，父帝无情，母神狠辣，只是他仍然抱着一丝希望，倘若……倘若那日旭凤来了，他的心里便会存下一道光。至少他还能抱着一丝希望，这肮脏的天界，还有人想着他，念着他。  
　　润玉的指尖在颤抖，他捧着梦球，泪水一颗颗落在上面。  
　　梦境还在继续，水神求情，天帝顺水推舟，一切都十分完美，天家骨肉仿佛从未生过嫌隙。  
　　他看到自己躺在璇玑宫里，脸色苍白，气息微弱。  
　　有人走了进来，脱下他衣衫，为他疗伤。  
　　这是旭凤的梦，为他疗伤之人当然是旭凤。  
　　天雷地火加上莲台业火，造成的伤痕自外而内，想要治愈何其艰难。  
　　但是旭凤没有放弃，他身上的伤痕渐渐愈合，旭凤的脸色越来越苍白。  
　　梦球的光芒渐渐暗淡，终于又被灰雾笼罩。  
　　他看到旭凤附在自己耳边说了什么，明知是梦，他却忍不住将梦球捧到耳边，想听清那低低的呢喃似的话语。  
　　终究什么也没听见，旭凤离开，锦觅来了。  
　　“旭儿，旭儿……”他抚摸着旭凤的脸颊，“原来陪着我的，一直都是你。”仅是抚摸怎么够，他将旭凤抱在怀里，紧紧的，如同抱着失而复得的珍宝，恨不得将他融入自己的骨血中。  
　　旭凤被他惊醒，“兄长？”他呼吸不畅，开始挣扎，“兄长你怎么了，放开我。”  
　　等到润玉真的将他放开，他反倒惊住了，“你……哭了？”小心翼翼的伸出指尖，泪珠晶莹冰凉，“为何？是有人为难你么？”  
　　润玉失笑，“没有，只是想起了从前的一些往事。旭儿，以后我们都在一起，永远在一起，好不好？”  
　　旭凤很少见到润玉这么柔软的模样，一时怔住了，“我们不是一直在一起吗？”  
　　“不。”润玉深深看进他的眼，一字一顿，“我说的是，只有我们两个人。”  
　　旭凤不明白，但润玉此时的模样很不对劲，他只能顺着他道：“好。”  
　　润玉笑了，清浅的笑意越来越浓，最后变成灿烂的光芒。  
　　从那天起，润玉对他越发关怀备至，简直让他无所适从。  
　　“兄长若有事，可自行去忙，不必总陪着我。”  
　　“无妨，我喜欢陪着你。”  
　　“兄长若瞧不上这些仙侍，不如我去找月下仙人为你求一根红线，配一则良缘？”  
　　“我的红线，不是和旭儿绑在一起了么？”  
　　“我身子不适，不能再陪兄长了。”  
　　“为兄立刻给旭儿疗伤。”  
　　旭凤很烦恼，更让他气愤的是不知向谁倾诉这种烦恼。  
　　父帝母神见不着，仙侍太无趣，兄长太吓人。  
　　等等，他怎会忘了那人？  
　　他双眼一亮，“快去把燎原君叫来。”  
　　


End file.
